Character Approval/Astrid Delacort
"Doesn’t expecting the unexpected make the unexpected expected?" ~Vee ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Astrid's parents, Micheala and Ben Delacort, were flighty people, seemingly getting a new job every other week. And due to that, they moved every few months. Astrid hated all of that, always wanting a steady life, not one that changed at her parents whim. Her parents took care of her, but they weren't exactly very caring. There were no rules in her house, and no one to love her. So she was escatic when she joined Foxfire. When she joined, she got detention every other day. She never followed the rules, but she never had any to begin with. Finally, she began learning the ways of Foxfire and finally began thriving. In her 2nd Level, her parents suddenly announced they were taking her out of Foxfire. Astrid was horrified. She kicked and screamed and yelled at them to stop. Suddenly, her parents stopped talking and stood there, like statues. Astrid was confused, and yelled their names. No response. She finally gave them a command. "Speak to me!". They did, and Astrid finally caught on. She was a beguiler, capable of making anyone listen to her. Astrid was very happy she manifested. Astrid told her parents to go back to normal, and they did. When she told them about her ability, they freaked. Someone who could control them should not be anywhere near them. They sent Astrid to live with her aunt, and her life finally settled down. When she graduated, she joined the Eternalia Times. She was quickly promoted, until she got the position of Head Editor. And she still works there to this day, doing the job she loves. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Astrid is very dedicated to her job, and won't let anyone bring it down. She's known for being hard on interns and newer hires, but she just wants to make sure they deserve the job. She's a scary person when she wants to be, but most of the time she is a respectable worker and a warm person. Astrid's not known for her work, but she still loves it with all her heart. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Model: Blake Lively 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Good at writing, talking, grammer, spelling, inquiring, and being scary when she has too. Bad at being empathic, and being nice. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved